Worst Nightmare
by EOfan1124
Summary: When they find themselves in the worst nightmare. Will there be a way out before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing.**

It's late one night in the middle of the toughest cases they have ever had. The whole squad has been up for four days straight. They have been at each other's throat for most of the last 12 hours. There isn't much more any of them could say to one another they hasn't been said. Fin stormed out about an hour ago fuming from the comment Elliot made. Elliot was fed up with the dead ends and decided to take it out on Fin. Cragen sent Elliot to the crib for some down time. They haven't slept in days. Munch is quiet throughout most of the commotion. He just stares out of the window near his desk. These past 4 days have been the most stressful any of them have ever faced. They're afraid to admit this is their worst nightmare.

**4 days ago  
><strong>

Munch receives a call from Olivia's cell. All he could hear is a muffled sound and screaming. He called to Cragen to pick up and listen. Before Cragen could get the trace, the phone went dead. The next hours were crucial and they all knew it. Her apartment was untouched and no signs of any struggle. There were no traces of anything. She must have been grabbed on her way home the night before. That was 4 hours before they received the call from her cell. Elliot was beside himself with worry. He never should have let her leave with that maniac on the loose. He should have insisted he go with her. He had a feeling she shouldn't be alone. She had told him she was a cop with a gun. He didn't need to worry about her.

A man named Ray Ivy was a rapist/murderer who was convicted a week before Olivia's abduction. He had raped and killed over 5 women by the time they caught him. There was no remorse for what he did and he was proud of his work. He made threats to Olivia while in interrogations. He told her she was going to pay for ruining his plans. Of course at the time, no one believed for a minute he would be able to do anything. He would be convicted and put behind barsfor the trial he escaped while being transferred to Rikers. For precaution, Cragen had police detail on all of the squad. The night Olivia was kidnapped, the detail somehow lost track of her. When Elliot found the dumb ass, he beat the shit out of him. How could a police detail lose someone? The 1PP sent Elliot home; but within hours he was back. Cragen didn't say a word to him; in honesty they all wanted to do beat the shit out of that guy.

_The last time the detail saw of her was going into a restaurant around 9:30 pm. They waited about an hour then went to check to see if everything was okay. One of the details made a call to the prescient at 10:35pm. Their captain said to check around a little more, they must have missed her coming out. They later went to her apartment building, saw that a light was on. They agreed they must have lost track of her leaving the restaurant, but she was home safe. Cragen was never called on what was going on. Needless to say heads did roll over this lack of procedure. _

_They interviewed every employee that worked that night. The restaurant manager said there was no commotion. The waitress remembered Olivia being there and said she seemed fine. They never saw a man with her at any time. Olivia had waited for her take out and left. How the detail missed her leaving no one knows. Officers checked every ally way from the restaurant to her apartment which was a few blocks away. Ivy must have grabbed her from the sidewalk, put her in a vehicle, and drove off. There were no signs of any type of struggle. Forensics stated she must have been grabbed from behind. He probably used chloroform which knocked her out immediately. _

They still haven't heard anything from Ivy. They were sure he would contact them at some point. They don't want to think the worst. They can't give up hope. The entire police force has been working around the clock looking for any evidence. It's like she dropped off the face of the earth.

Elliot lies on her bunk thinking about where she is. He can't sleep, he can't eat. He won't do anything until he knows she is alright. He closes his eyes and all he sees are her eyes begging him to find her. He can hear her praying for him to come for her before it's too late.

He sits up with tears running down his face and whispers," Where are you, Liv?"

************EO**************EO*************EO*************

**4 days ago**

When she comes to, she feels nauseas, her head is spinning, and her eyes are heavy. She hears quiet thumping sounds. It sounds like someone's foot steps. The sound gets louder and louder. Then she hears a door creaking and then slamming shut. It makes her jump and she begins to move over on the bed. But it's dark and she can't see anything. She hears his voice; she knows right away who it is. He moves closer to her saying he told her she would pay for locking him up. He flicks the lamp on beside the mattress and grabs her hair, pulls her. She falls on to the floor immediately. He kicks her in the side yelling at her to get up. She tries but her body is not cooperating. Her hands are tied behind her back. She tries to speak; but her mouth is gagged. The room is very small and cold. There are no windows it seems like some kind of warehouse. She tried to remember how she got here. The last thing she remembers is walking home from the restaurant.

He begins to drag her by the hair across the room, she begins to fight him. She tries to get away from him; but his grip on her hair is too strong. He lets go of her hair and grabs her under her arms, puts her up over his shoulder walks down the hall. She struggles against him but it's no good.

A few minutes, later he stops and puts her down on her feet. She sways and looks around. They are in dark room where there is a table set with a meal for her to eat. This confuses her; she looks up at him then back at the table. She isn't hungry; but she knows she needs to eat to keep her strength up. The nausea is worse now that she is stand up. All she wants to do is sleep. She can't let her guard down. He grabs her around the neck explains to her no one can hear her if the screams. If she does he will beat her and then she will never get a meal again. He removes the gag, she doesn't say anything. She knows she has to eat to say alive. He tells her to sit down so she does. He sits of the other side of the table, begins eating. He grabs her fork and puts it to her mouth. She eats only a little; afraid of what is in the food. There could be traces of drugs. He helps her with the bottled water as well. She drinks quite bit of it. Her mouth is extremely dry.

After they finish, he takes her back to the room, throws her on the mattress, turns out the light, and shuts the door behind him. She hears the locks. She sits up trying to remember how she allowed herself to be kidnapped. She is a cop, this shouldn't have happened. What the hell happened to the detail? It's just her luck to have idiots watching her, when she needs them the most. How could she be so careless? She isn't invincible. She should have taken Elliot up on his offer get her home. He will blame himself for all of this. It's not his fault, she knows he will never forgive himself if… if she doesn't make it out alive. She needs to get out of here. Her nausea is back and she decides to lie down for a bit. Within minutes she is asleep.

**Present day**

It's been days, she's not sure how many, could be a week. Ray comes for her twice a day to eat, once a day to use the bathroom. She feels disgusting and is in need a bath. There are no signed of a full bathroom. He always seems to be clean and dressed each day. So she figures he must be leaving her here alone in this horrible place.

She noticed the second day she had huge gash on the back of her head. It must have happened when he took her. That probably explains her memory loss. It bothers her; she doesn't remember what happened from the time she was walking home until she woke up here. She was out for several hours. The past two days she has been progressively getting worse. Her nausea is still there. She tries to eat but she still is afraid of what he could be feeding her. She drinks the bottled water. He hasn't lashed out at her for not eating that much.

He has beaten her twice since she has been here. She asked him what he planned to do with her. He hit her a few times in the face and stomach. Then he told her to never talk to him again. She wasn't allowed to speak to him. Yesterday he came in and threw her on the floor and began hitting her in the back while straddling her. He said she needed a good beating. Then grabbed her up and threw her back on the mattress. She thought he was going to rape her. He looked at her for a long time, then turned, and left the room. She was confused by this. It was the first time he came in angry and lashed out at her. She hates having her hands bound; she feels so helpless. She couldn't fight back.

The fact that she knows what he did to the other women isn't helping her state of mind. This time it's different, he never kidnapped the others. She doesn't know what he has planned for her. He could keep her here for months or even years. She is going to go mad if she continues to think about it.

Her mind then goes to Elliot. She knows he must be going crazy trying to find her. She just wishes he would hurry. She lies there with tears in her eyes and whispers," El, where are you?"

TBC

Will they find her in time? What has Ray got planned for her?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**3 days later**

Yesterday they got their first break. They got a call from Ray's mother saying she met him at a coffee shop. He needed some cash and told her not to worry about him. She knew he had escaped; but didn't know what to do. When he left she dialed 911 and told them where she met him. They searched and searched for his whereabouts. Around 9:00 pm last night, they found a car that was stolen around the time Olivia was kidnapped. The forensics came up with traces of chloroform and blood on the back seat. They found a pipe on the floor under the passenger side seat. Blood was also found on it.

Melinda ran a DNA test on the blood; the test confirmed it was Olivia's. This wasn't a good sign. Olivia had been hurt the whole time with no medical attention.

Melinda walked in the squad room with the evidence file with her and said, "From the amount of blood on the seat she was hit in the back of the head. That's probably the reason there was no struggle."

From across the room, Elliot spoke up saying, "Olivia was knocked out before the chloroform was used on her. Then why did he use the chloroform?"

Looking over at Elliot, Cragen replied, "It looks like Ivy used the chloroform in the car. Olivia must have woken up at some point then he used it. That may be when Munch received the call from Olivia. He said he heard a muffled sound then a scream."

"So Ivy follows Olivia from the restaurant on foot, then walks up behind her, and hits her in the head with the pile. He drags her into the car and drives away. 3 hours later she wakes up, realizes what is going on, and calls here. He figures it out, stops the car, and uses the chloroform," replies Elliot.

Melinda agrees, "Yes, that's what it looks like from all the evidence we have so far."

Cragen rubbed his hand over his face and stated, "They were in the car for 3 hours before she woke up. That means she probably isn't in the city. Jesus, she could be anywhere."

Elliot looks out of the window next to him thinking. It's been 7 days; time was running out. It could be already too late. Ray's mother told them Ray didn't give her information where he was going. Said he looked tired and antsy. He told her he would be in contact with her soon. They are hoping he calls her within the next day or so. She gave him $2000. With that much cash he could be out of the state by now. The odds are not in their favor.

They have been working frantically non stop and they still don't know where she is. This guy is smart. He is planning all of this. He knew his mother would call the police and he left the car for them to find. There has to be something they are missing. There has to be a clue to where she is. They keep praying she is holding her own and that sick bastard hasn't seriously hurt her.

Elliot has been very quiet since Melinda left. He just sits at his desk looking over at Olivia's. No one has bothered him; they know what is going through his mind. Hell it's going through all their minds. She had to be alright. This is Olivia she is a fighter. Cragen knows when they do find her; they will have to restrain Elliot from killing this SOB.

Elliot jumps up all of a sudden, runs out of the squad room, with everyone stunned watching him leave.

************EO*************EO************* **

**Yesterday**

She was getting weaker and weaker. Something was terribly wrong; it had been days and Elliot hadn't found her.

She thought out loud, "Elliot, please don't let me die like this. I know you would never give up on me. I'm waiting for you."

Her thoughts were all over the place. She hadn't eaten in days. After she began vomiting blood, she knew the food must be poisoned. She's dying and it scared her.

_This morning Ray seemed angrier than the times before. He came in grumbling something under his breath. She couldn't make out what he was saying. He walked over to her and snapped, "Get up you bitch." Then he grabbed her roughly, hit her across the face, and began dragging her out of the room. _

_They ended up in a large room in the back of the warehouse. There was a water hose and soap lying on the floor near the back corner. The lighting was dim. When they got to the corner he told her to strip down to her panties and bra to wash. He untied her hands and pulled out a gun. _

_He snarled, "If you try anything I will kill you." She froze and then nodded. _

_He turned and walked over to the other end of the room. He could still see her from where he was. He was watching everything she did. So as quickly as she could she began stripping off her clothes. She was so weak; it was hard for her to do so. Her back was still very sore from the beating she received days ago. A rib or two could be broken she wasn't sure. She sat on the floor with her back to Ray and began washing. Even though water was freezing she continued to wash. When she was done, she grabbed a towel from a chair near her. She dried off and put her nasty clothes back on. A few moments later he was walking back to her. He tied her hands in the front of her for the first time. Then he grabbed her arm as he led her out._

_When they got back to her room, he grabbed her by the neck and said, "You eat the food or else." Then he pushed her in the room and chained the door. She went to the small table and began to eat. In the back of her mind she was wondering how the food got here because he was with her the whole time. Was someone else here helping him? _

_Her stomach was aching terribly; but she ate a bite or two. She drank most of the water. He was defiantly poisoning her, it was obvious. This wasn't going to be a quick death, he wanted her to suffer. When she finished, she lay on the bed in a ball trying to stop the pain. _

It's been several hours since Ray was here. She wondered if she will die in this room. The thought of Elliot finding her like this is overwhelming her. After she ate this morning the cramps have gotten worse. She vomited blood an hour or so ago. Her head was throbbing. She tried to get up from the mattress; but her nausea's back with a vengeance. She didn't want to begin vomiting again. So she just lay there thinking about being home in her warm bed. She thought about Elliot and work and the guys; anything to get her mind off of what was happening to her.

**Present**

What time is it she wonders? Her body is so limp lying on the mattress. She can't even turn over. She has lost count of how many hours it's been since Ray was here. He isn't coming back, she can feel it. This is where she will spend her last days on this earth. She will be found here, on this pest infested mattress, lying in her own bloody vomit.

Elliot will be beside himself, when he comes in this room. He will never get this out of his mind. She wants to go back a few months ago when he finally got the guts to ask her out on a real date.

_He and Kathy had been divorced for 6 months. They had been hanging out a lot after hours, enjoying life without the grueling thoughts of work. Just Elliot and Olivia not Benson and Stabler. They never thought anything would ever happen between them, but as time went on, they let nature take its course. On the second date, he kissed her. It was amazing. It's something they both wanted and it was the most passionate kiss she had ever experienced. They kept their relationship out of work. Cragen didn't know and it was best for the time being. _

She needs Elliot with her now, laying here beside her, holding her. He would take some of this pain away. She trying to stay awake; but she is so tired. The last thing she thinks about before she closes her eyes is his handsome face.

Whispering, "I love you."

TBC

**Did Elliot figure it out? Will Elliot find her before its too late? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Elliot runs to the sedan, jumps in, and drives off with tires squealing. His mind is spinning. It has to be the place. When they were interviewing Ivy first victim, she told them Ivy brought her to a warehouse, before he raped her. Ivy didn't realize she was awake when he carried her in the building. She described the place to them at the hospital; the building was in a secluded place. She wasn't sure, but she thought she saw a sign that said New Jersey Industrial Park.

That has to be the place. He hits the steering wheel hard. He can't believe it's been a damn week and he didn't think of this. She has been hurt this whole time maybe worse. He puts the siren on and drives through traffic at high speeds. Wiping his brow he prays it's not too late. Ray Ivy will pay for this dearly. He looks ahead and says, "Liv hold on just a little longer. I'm on my way."

*******************EO****************EO**********

She can barely breathe now. Her chest hurts when she inhales. She knows it's from vomiting. She has lost count of the times she has done it now. She is dehydrated and extremely weak. It's hard for her to open her eyes. She tries to roll onto the floor; she has to get to the water. She needs water. Her mouth is so dry and the taste of vomit is horrible. With her hands tied in the front of her it's hard for her to get up. She uses her feet to help her roll to her side. She has to fight for her life; she has to live for El.

When she finally gets to the edge of the bed she is completely exhausted. She leans over and then she falls to the floor hard. The pain from her broken ribs is unbearable; but she continues to roll herself slowly to the table. When she gets to the table, she pushes herself up on all fours with all her strength. Although her breaths are labored, she reaches for the table, and then grabs the water bottled with her hands. She brings the bottle to her mouth and drinks the last few ounces vigorously. She knows it's not enough; but at least it's something. Complete exhaustion has set in, she closes her eyes and colapses to the floor face first passing out.

***************EO****************EO************

When El arrives at the state line he calls Cragen to inform him where he is going. Cragen agreed, "This could be the place, I send back up."

Cragen threatens, "Don't go in without back up. If Ivy is in there he may kill her before you can find them."

Elliot seethes with anger looking out the window with tears in his eyes, "How can you expect me to wait any longer? She needs me Cap. I have to do what I have to do."

Cragen sits down in his chair and says, "I know you do son, but she needs you to keep your head on straight. She will need you after this is over. Just be careful."

He shuts his phone and throws it across the seat. Then he thinks about her seating beside him watching him.

She would be say, "El don't be Superman and get your self killed over this. I need you and you have to stay sane for both of us."

A tear falls down his face as he turns his head toward the sign that says New Jersey Industrial Park 5 miles.

He takes a deep breath, "I'm almost there, Liv. I'm almost there."

With minutes he pulls up to the Industrial Park and the sight is huge with several old buildings in the back. They look abandoned. He knows she is here, he can feel it. He pulls around to the side of the building and gets out with his gun aimed. There are no signs of life here. He pulls out his cell and texts Cragen he made it and is going in. He didn't wait for a response, just turns off the phone. As he walks in the side door, there is a huge area in front of him. It is completely empty except to the far right corner. There is a hose and of towel that looked used. He continues through this area until he finds a door on the other side. There still are no signs of anyone here. This place looks like it's been abandoned for years.

He reaches a hallway that is completely dark. He pulls out his flashlight. When he turns it on, he sees a room at the end of the hallway with a chain on it. He eyes widen as he begins walking faster. He turns his head as he continues down the hall making sure no one was around. His adrenaline is pumping. He has a very strong feeling she is here and in major distress.

As he reaches the door he puts his ear to the door and hears nothing. This prick could be in there with her. He notices there was a dim light shining under the door. He carefully takes the lock on the chain in his hand and examined it. There is no way he could break this lock. Maybe he could shoot it but if Ivy is in there he could kill her before he could get in the room.

Damn.

He has to get to her and soon. He decides to chance it and draws his gun and shots. The sound of the gun rings through the building with a loud boom. He looks around and there is stillness. He grabs the lock and loosens the chain and throws it to the floor. He pushes the door open and his blood goes cold at the sight before him.

TBC

**What does he find? Did he make it in time? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Standing in the doorway, the sight before him is devastating. He is frozen in place. He's afraid to go to her, afraid of what he will find. She is lying face down with her hair covering her face. She looks lifeless. He needs to go to her. She has to be alive.

He walks into the small dimly lit room. He can't take his eyes off of her, looking for any signs of life. His heart is telling him to hurry and go to her. He mind is saying it's too late.

With tears falling down his face, he takes a few steps toward her. His mind is so focused on her; he fails to check out the room for Ivy. He doesn't care at this point. If she is gone, then his life doesn't matter anymore. His whole life is in this room right now. She has to be alive.

When he gets to her, he drops to his knees. He reaches out and touches her hair that's matted and bloody. He is choking on a sob. Pushing her hair away from her face, he sees the side view of her. She is extremely pale and her lips are cracking and dry. There is blood stain on her the side of her mouth. Her cheek is bloody. He still sees no signs of life in her. His heart drops and he sits back on his heels. His shoulders shake as he puts his head in his hands. He cries for her. He cries for being too late. He cries for them and the life they could have had together.

He looks up to see her face once again. With blurry eyes, he leans down and kisses the side of her head and says, "I'm so sorry, Liv. Please forgive me."

When he looks down her body, he notices her hands are under her. He continues looking at her and sees her right foot move. Oh my God. He rushes gently to roll her over and begins checking her vitals. Touching her neck he feels a weak pulse. He leans down to her ear and talks to her.

He frantically says, "Liv, baby can you hear me. Liv it's me El. I'm here Liv I'm here. It's going to be okay." He then grabs the cell and calls 911.

He tries to untie her hands, which are now dark purple from being tied tightly for so long. He looks for any signs of... of assault or rape. She's still wearing the clothes from the last time he saw her, 7 days ago. Her shirt is mostly covered in vomit and blood. He then begins to panic even more. She has been vomiting up blood. His mind is spinning, how long has she been like this? Why is she vomiting blood? He looks around the room looking for evidence that would answer that question. He sees blood on the mattress. There is a plate of food on the table next to them. God, what if she was poisoned.

He finally unties her hands and gently rubs them trying to regain some circulation back in them. When he does, he notices her eyes flinch a little. He reaches for her cheek and soothing her.

"Liv, wake up for me. Please Liv can you open you eyes for me? It's me baby, it's El," he cries.

***********EO**************EO************

In the darkness, she hears a soothing voice, a familiar voice. She tries to open her eyes, but something is pulling her. It's a calm place she thinks. This dark place is quiet and serene. But the voice keeps saying her name. She knows this voice. It's soothing her and telling her things she needs to hear. She tries to listen to every word, but she is getting pulled away. She doesn't want to go, but it's stronger than she is. She finally succumbs to the darkness; because she doesn't have the strength to fight it.

The last thing she hears is the voice saying, "It's me, El."

**************EO ***************EO*********

He hears the sirens outside; but he doesn't let go of her. He just sits beside her, holding her, and praying she will survive. He feels her pulse once again and it's so faint he can barely feel it. She has got to hold on.

He keeps whispering to her, "Liv, hold on just hold on a little longer. I love you so much."

Within seconds, there is commotion all around him. Several men rush in and begin pushing him aside. As they work on her, they are asking him questions. He doesn't answer because he doesn't know. He hasn't been with her. He doesn't know what she has taken, what she has eaten. They just keep asking and he just stares at her, waiting for her to sit up and tell them all to leave her alone.

He hears Cragen's voice in the back ground. Has it been that long he thinks? It takes 3 hours to get here, has he been sitting here with her dying for 3 hours? Cragen is grabbing at him by the shoulders, saying something to him. He doesn't care. All he cares about is her lying on the floor dying. He lets out a sob and turns to look at Cragen and quietly says she has been vomiting blood. Cragen turns then to look at her and he sees all the vomit and blood all over her shirt and hair. Then looks over at the small bed and it also has blood on it.

Cragen whispers, "Good Lord, how long has she been like this?"

Then one of the paramedics say, "She coding." Everyone in the room stops and stares as they begin CPR on her. As they work on her, Elliot just stumbles back into the wall, and slides down to the floor. Cragen moves over to him. The scene before them is fanatic. They just stare and pray that she pulls through this.

They finally get her in the ambulance, after working on her for some time, and head to the local hospital. Cragen leads Elliot out of the building. He is not sure what to say to him at this point. He needs some answers about Ivy and what Elliot found when he got here. He knows he won't get any answers; not until they find out about Olivia. He walks Elliot to the car and they take off to the hospital.

The whole time all Elliot can think about is her. As he looks out the side window of the car, with tears streaming down his face. He whispers, "I love you, Liv. You have to make it."

TBC

**Will she survive? What happened to Ivy?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

At the hospital, Cragen is pacing around trying to calm down.

Munch and Fin stayed back at the warehouse looking for any signs of Ivy. He should to still be in the area; unless he abandoned her yesterday. It's heartbreaking that she could have been left there for over 24 hours dying. She probably knew she was dying as well. The worst nightmare imaginable.

The nurse came out a while ago stating she was still in extreme critical condition. They had been pumping her with fluids from for over an hour. She still was dehydrated even with the fluids. She said they tried to pump her stomach, but her throat was too swollen to insert the tube. They finally preformed a tracheotomy on her to have the breathing tube inserted.

The nurse finally said they were doing all they could. She would be back when they knew more.

It's been 4 hours and still no a word; since the nurse came out. Elliot has been sitting in the corner with he elbows on his knees looking at the floor. Cragen had taken it on himself to call Kathy to let her know what was going on. He learned real fast that in fact, Kathy and Elliot had been divorced for 8 months now. She didn't care one way or the other what he was doing, as far as Olivia was concerned. Cragen had made a huge mistake calling her. The conversion with Kathy showed some red flags, concerning Elliot and Olivia relationship outside of work. He would handle that when all of this was over. Now wasn't the time.

Fin and Munch came in around an hour ago and tried to get Elliot to eat something. Just to get him out of here and get some air; but he refused. Saying, "I'm not going anywhere until I see her."

They both looked over at Cragen, who told them go bring him some coffee. They nodded and left.

Elliot still hadn't moved from the chair, he was sitting for hours. His hands were shaking and tears had fallen many times. He just doesn't know how he is going to get through this; if she doesn't make it.

He and Liv hadn't seen each other outside of work in a week before she was kidnapped. Their relationship was so new to them, they were anxious that someone would find out their secret. They kept it complete professional, the best they could. He wishes he would had least walked her out that night. He knew she would be rip him a new one, if he let on that they were a couple around the guys. So he just let her leave like she was one of the guys. If he could turn back time; he would have told Cragen when they decided to be a couple. It wasn't fair to the squad or them. They both knew, they would be split up if that happened. They just weren't ready for that.

He hears someone calling his name. Finally looking up, he sees the doctor standing in the doorway of the waiting room. He gets up immediately; running up to him. The doctor doesn't look good at all. The expression on his face isn't one they want to see. Cragen and Elliot stand there waiting for the worst.

Then the doctor takes a deep breath and begins, "Detective Benson has been poisoned for what looks like a week now. She has been poisoned by extremely high doses of arsenic. We are sure the poison was ingested over several days. We're doing all we can for her. At this point, there is a good chance she could fall in an arsenic coma." He then sighs, "Right now her body is extremely fatigued. She will remain is ICU. I wish I had better news for you."

With a lump in his throat, Elliot replies, "Will we be able to visit her soon?"

Doctor nods and says, "Yes, the nurse will let you know soon. I will tell you she is very pale and is on a breathing machine. Her lungs were a little damaged by the poisoning. So we will keep her on the machine until she is able to breath on her own. The good news her other vital organs weren't damaged. "

Cragen reaches out his hand and thanks the doctor for all of his help. As the doctor walks down the hall, he looks over at Elliot, but he was gone. He looks around; he is no where to found. Sighing he walks over to a chair and sits down.

He runs as fast as he can. He has to get out of there; it's just too much to deal with. When he reaches the exit, he pushes the doors open, and then takes a deep breath. The cold air is welcoming to his lungs. He is suffocating by the news. This can't be happening. She has to get through this. He can't survive without her.

He turns toward the door when Munch and Fin walk up to him. Fin says,

"Elliot did you hear from the doc yet? Is she going to be alright?"

He just looks at them and continues to walk to the door; when Munch grabs his shoulder and stops him. "Elliot, you have to calm down. She needs you to be strong for her now. We know you guys are really close these days and she is going to depend on you when she gets out of here."

"You don't know anything. She may not get better. She was poisoned, do you understand that, she could still die." He says as tears stream down his face. "When I get my hands on Ivy; I will kill him. Do you hear me? I will crush him and make him wish he was never born."

Fin walks over, grabs him by the arms, and pushes him into the wall. He grits, "You listen to me. Liv is the strongest person I have ever met and she is going to pull through this. As far as Ivy is concerned; everyone in the NYPD is out to get him. So don't worry about what will happen to him. He will get what is coming to him. You just get your ass in there and be strong for her. You got me."

Elliot stands stunned as he digests what Fin is telling him. Then he nods his head and moves to the door. He looks back at Munch and Fin and says, "Thank you guys."

As Elliot walks in the waiting room he sees Cragen on the phone. Cragen hangs up and says, "We got word Ivy was seen at Newark Airport. Everyone is in route now. I know you want to stay here. I'm going to go get Munch and Fin and head there. We will let you know as soon as we find out something."

Elliot nods his head, sits down and waits for the nurse.

TBC

How will Elliot handle seeing her in ICU? Will they get Ivy?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

He has been waiting for an hour. He noticed the cop when he got out of the cab. The cop watched him walk through the check in. He was surprised he didn't get arrested right away. Maybe they are waiting for back up. After an hour; though he is beginning to think that the cop may not have recognized him at all. So he just sits back and waits to see what they will do. His flight is less than an hour. He needs to get to the terminal soon.

Cragen, Fin, and Munch are in the parking garage waiting for the swat team to arrive. They should be here any minute. The security guards are keeping a close eye on Ivy. They just hope he stays calm and doesn't try anything stupid. As far as they could tell he is unharmed. Fin is getting antsy though. He wants to go grab the bastard now. Cragen told him to wait it out a little longer. They didn't want any more hostages or victims in case he is harmed.

_Cragen called Elliot about 20 minutes ago, checking on Olivia, but there is still no change. Elliot hasn't been allowed back to see her yet. She is having some issues with her breathing even on the respirator. He could tell Elliot was getting frustrated that she was still in danger. _

_He told Elliot, "Son you know she will make it through this, her body has to heal. We all know she is stronger than anyone we know. She will be okay." _

_Elliot replied with a shaky voice, "I know; she has to be okay. She just has too. I….. um I …. Cap, I need to go. Please let me know when you get that bastard."_

_Cragen sighed, "Okay Elliot, I will let you know." _

*******EO*********EO*********

It's so dark here and I can't see anything. I want to hear his voice again. Please I need to hear him. My chest is so heavy now. I can hardly breathe anymore. I want to open my eyes; but I can't. Why can't I wake up? The darkness is overwhelming me and I'm afraid of what this means. Is this what is it like to be dead? It's so lonely here. My whole life, I have never wondered what death would be like. My mother never talked about death with me, so growing up it was never an issue. But since the day I met Elliot Stabler, I have wondered about what he believed. He always has been strong in his belief in God. We never discussed it much though; I was always leery of all the hubbub of religion and such.

Now as I lie here; I wonder if maybe I should have thought about it more. I'm not ready to die, not now that I finally have Elliot. These past months have be the best in my life. We have had some rough times; especially when Kathy found out we were dating. . We made through the battles with Kathy about us having an affair all those years. We explained to her nothing happened. The kids were kind and understanding; which was a relief. Things seemed to be good the last few weeks.

This can't be the end. I have to fight this. Elliot, please help me fight this. I love you so much. I don't want to die. I want to live.

******EO*******EO*********

The scene before them is horrifying.

Before the swat team swarmed in, Ivy pulled a gun and began shooting every person around him. It was a blood bath. There were three small children lying beside their mother, two men on the other side of the lobby all dead. The security guard was shot first; before he had the chance to move for his gun. The swat team came in yelling at Ivy to stop but he continued randomly shooting. One of the swat team member shot him within seconds. Ivy fell yelling he had won.

_Ivy had sat calmly in the lobby for over an hour. Then without any sudden movement, he pulled the gun out and began shooting. Cragen and Munch were standing there watching it unfold. They didn't think he would try anything with all the police surrounding him. Apparently, he knew there was no way out of this; so he took as many lives as he could before he was killed. _

One of the techs comes over and gives Cragen the note that was in Ivy's jacket. He opens the note and reads._** I did what I set out to do and you never stopped me. I raped and killed those women and your sweet, precious Olivia is dying as well. She was my prize and she was all I thought she would be. You are one pathetic excuse for a cop, Elliot Stabler. Thanks for the fun ride. Ray Ivy.**_

Cragen finishes and says, " Munch we can never allow Elliot to read this. We need to get back to the hospital as soon as possible." The realization hits him hard.

When they arrived at the hospital, after they found her, the doctors were so concerned about saving her life; a rape kit never came up. So they will need to request a rape kit. Their worst nightmare continues. Ivy did rape her at some point. They were hoping, Ivy spared her that pain since he was poisoning her. Cragen was dreading the moment he had to tell Elliot this new information.

Cragen walks over to Fin and Munch and says, "I'm heading back to the hospital. You guys stay and get all the information you can. I will let you know about Olivia when I have more information on her."

With that he turns and walks out of Newark Airport heading to do what could be the hardest thing he has ever done. Tell Elliot Stabler that Olivia Benson could have been raped.

********EO*******EO*********

It has been hours since he had heard about Liv. His mind is going crazy right now. These past few months being with her in every way have been wonderful. He has been happier more than he has ever been. He just can't comprehend the fact that all of this could end. She could be taken away any minute. He gets up and begins pacing again. The patience is growing really thin now. It's been too long since he has seen her. All he can see is her pale face lying on that floor. There was so much blood on her clothes and on the floor underneath her.

He falls unto his knees and begins to pray for the first time. "Lord, Please let her live. She is the most loving and compassionate person I've ever met. She deserves to live and be happy. Lord, I need her to live. I love her so much. Please help her."

As he finishes praying; the doctor comes in and says, "Detective, May I speak with you?"

TBC

**Will she pull through? What will happen when Cragen tell El the news? **

**Thanks for reading. Please Review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Muffled voices are all around me. I can't make what they saying because of this loud, annoying beeping noise. My head is killing me and I need it to stop. My arms feel like cement. I feel like I'm tied up, oh no, Ray is back. I can't do this again. Please I will be good. I can't handle the pain anymore. Please El, come save me. Then I notice the voices don't sound like Ray. After all this time I must have been found. I need to see El. He has to be here. I try to open my eyes, but the lids are so heavy. Why can't I move? Please someone help me.

******EO****EO******

Elliot looks up for the first time since doctor walked into the room. He can't take this. The look on the doctor's face is solemn and he's afraid of what he will have to endure. This can't be the end, it can't be. He needs her to live for them, dammit, he's being selfish and he doesn't give a shit. They need each other. The doctor comes over and sits in the chair beside him.

The doctor begins, "Detective Benson condition has worsened with all our efforts. We changed the medication to see if it will help; it was the last resort. At this point nothing is working. I'm sorry but there isn't anything we can do at this point. " He wipes his hand down his face and continues, "We are allowing visitors if you want to see her. I have to tell you her physical condition is different from when we brought her in. Her bruising on her face is more profound. There are several machines hooked to her as well. Do you have any questions for me before you see her?"

The doctor just sits there and waits for him to respond. He doesn't' say anything or move at this point. He is still digesting that this will probably be the last time he sees her alive. It's the most horrible feeling of his entire life. He doesn't think he can handle this at all. She has always been his rock. What will he do after she is gone? The tears fall freely down his cheeks as his rocks back and forth.

The doctor gets up and leaves him there to grieve; but before he walks out he says, "When you are ready you can come back and see her."

******EO*****EO********

When Cragen gets to the hospital there is an eerie silence in the hall. Something's wrong, he thinks. As he reaches the waiting room, he sees Elliot is leaning over, with his head down. He walks over to him and before he can say anything. Elliot tells him what they have dreaded since the day they found out Olivia was missing.

He whispers with a sob, "She…she… isn't going… to make it Don. The…doctor…said there wasn't anything else for them to do. What am I going to do? I can't… I… God…" Then he falls to the floor on his knees crying. Cragen goes to him and put my hand on his shoulder and try to comfort him. Cragen is at a loss for words as he stands there trying to comprehend what he has just told. He tries to speak but the words do not come.

Suddenly, Elliot is up and heading out the door. Cragen tries to stop him, but he is gone. Cragen runs after him down to hall calling to him to stop; he continues on. When Cragen gets to the end of the hall, he sees Elliot standing in front of the double doors to the ICU. Elliot turns and looks at him then goes in. When Cragen tries to follow, but the nurse stops him and says only one at a time. He nods and head back to the waiting area.

******EO****EO*******

When Elliot stops at her door, he stands there for what seemed hours looking at her. She doesn't look like the partner that has been by his side for 12 years. She isn't the woman he made love to a few months ago for the first time. He can't believe this is what the end of her life will be. He rests his head on the door frame, closes his eyes, and prays for a miracle.

A few minutes later, the nurse bumps into him on the way in the room. Then he notices the loud beeping sound coming from the machines. Oh no! Not now. Please not now. She can't go now. He needs to talk to her and tell her to fight for us. Running over to the bed on the other side, he grabs her hand and begs her to wake up. He is practically screaming at her to fight. Then all of a sudden he feels it. It's a gentle grasp; he swallows hard and yells at the nurses to stop. Everyone in the room stands still looking at him and then there's a gentle grasp again. The nurse pages the doctor to come as soon as possible.

Gently he strokes her head and whispers, "Liv, you are going to be okay. Everything is okay." He closes his eyes and thanks the Lord for answering his prayer.

The doctor had asked him to leave the room, while they examined her. When the doctor finally comes out his look confuses Elliot. It's not the look he was expecting at all. He leans back against the wall waiting to here more bad news. The doctor motions him to come back in the room; he immediately walks in. The room is quiet and calm. There is a soft light on above her bed. He walks over to the side of the bed and looks at her, waiting for the doctor.

The doctor states, "It seems she is improving with the new medication are giving her. It took a little longer for it to take effect but it's helping her. Her blood work looks better than an hour ago. We are running more tests to…"

Elliot interrupts him, "So what are you saying, is she getting better or worse?"

The doctor looks over at her and says, "After examining her, her vitals are up. Her breathing is steadier than before and she is more comfortable. Her muscles seem to have relaxed which is a good sign she is beginning to recover. I'm sorry for jumping ahead of the situation and giving you bad information. An hour ago she was on the verge of death. It seems the new medication is working. There is one more thing I think you should know, Detective."

Brushing the hair out of her eyes, Elliot leans over and kisses her forehead. When he stands back up, the doctor says something that changes everything as he knows it.

**TBC**

**What will the doctor say? Is it good or bad news? Will Cragen get the rape kit done?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cragen's POV**

I've been pacing for floor for over 30 minutes now. I need to know what is going on in there. Elliot hasn't come out yet. He said she wasn't going to make it. The words nearly broke me. Liv has always been like a daughter to me. I don't think I could handle her dying anymore than Elliot. She is like my family just like the rest of them. I come to a complete stop when I see the nurse passing by the door. I run out and ask her if I can go back to see Liv but she says the doctor is in with her now. The doctor would be out soon to talk with me. That doesn't sound good. What if she is gone? What if Elliot was in there with her and…? Sighing, I walk to the nearest chair and collapse.

**Elliot's POV**

What did he just say? I am hallucinating that's what this is or maybe I'm dreaming. I look over at him as he says it again. I must have asked him what he said but honestly I don't remember saying anything. I'm so stunned by the news; I'm surprised I'm still standing. I'm sure the look on my face says it all. I just can't believe what he is saying. My eyes go back to her face and then they move to her abdomen. I just stare and I'm in shock at what this means. How could this be? Then it hits me. I jerk my head towards the doctor as the panic runs through me.

With a shaky voice I ask, "Are you sure? I mean I just can't believe this and with all she as been through... How?"

The doctor swallows and says, "This is a very unusual situation; she should have... um... terminated but she didn't. She still could anytime; but as of now she is pregnant. We did an ultrasound during the examination. The fetus is around 9 weeks. The poison could have caused damage; but at this point we can't tell. It will be up to her if she feels the need to abort; if there compilations in the near future. She still has a long road ahead of her and she is still extremely weak. The fetus looks healthy at this point. I know this comes as a shock, this is good news in the mist of it all."

Her face is so serine right now. She is glowing underneath all the bruising. Did she know all this time that she was carrying my child? Oh, Liv. I look toward where the doctor had been standing and notice he has left the room. I didn't know he had disappeared. My mind is reeling now with all this. I just can't comprehend it. I sit down in the chair next to her and hold her hand. Stroking the back of it I lean down and kiss it gently. Her thumb moves slightly when I do and I know she can feel me. I reach over and put my hand on her flat stomach and draw circles. For the first time since we found out she was kidnapped, I smile.

******EO****EO*******

**Olivia's POV**

I can feel his hand on me and it's the most wonderful feeling I've ever had. It feels like months since I've felt him. He brushes the hair out of my face and I can also hear him whispering to me. El I can hear and feel you. I love you so much. Please stay with me and help me to wake up. I'm trying so hard to open my eyes but I can't. Don't give up on me please. I hope you can feel me grabbing your hand. It's all I can do right now. I'm fighting so hard to come back to you. I miss you so much.

He kisses my forehead and then I hear someone say. Something about being pregnant. Pregnant? Who is pregnant? Is this person talking about me? No. That can't be right. There is no way I'm… I don't feel El's hand anymore. El? I need you here with me. I can't do this alone. Please don't leave me here.

Then I feel his hand again. It's soothing me and it helps me keep me calm. I rub my thumb over his fingers and I feel his lips on my hand. God I love this man so much. His hand moves slowly across my waist and I feel his fingers rubbing circles on my lower abdomen. I'm… El… that person was talking about me… Oh.. I'm pregnant. I've been pregnant this whole time. What about.. oh no.. Ray… oh no… I can't… Is the baby okay? I can't.. my heart is racing and I can't stop… I can't breathe… El… I… Then there is darkness again.

******EO****EO******

**Cragen's POV**

The doctor walks up to me and tells me everything that has taken place in the past hour. I'm in complete shock. She nearly died but she is pulling through. It's a miracle. I shake the doctor's hand and thank him for all his help. He shakes his head and says, this wasn't me at all. The medicine that we gave her apparently began working but took longer than we expected. Your detective is in with her now. She seems to be responding to him, so we allowed him to stay as long as he likes. She is still unconscious but she has some movement in her left hand. I'm sure the detective will tell you everything when he comes out. She is still in serious condition; things are looking up at this point. I need to attend to my other patients."

I reply, "I appreciate all you have done for her. She is a fighter and we all know she will pull through this just fine. Thank you again."

As he walks out I take out my cell and call Fin to let them know the good news. When I hang up I wonder what else the doctor didn't tell me that Elliot knows. I hope its good news as well. I rub my hand down my weary face and sigh with relief. Then I remember this is something else I need to do. The doctor is at the nurses stations when I find him and I say, "Doctor there is something else I need you to do. We need a rape kit done on Detective Benson. The perp had her for a week; he left a note that gave us suspension that he raped her at some point."

The doctor grabs Liv's chart and reads over it. He looks up and says, "We did a rape kit when she was brought in. The nurse who preformed the procedure said there weren't any signs of vaginal rape or assault. She was beaten multiple times on the back and backside but no signs of sexual assault."

A sigh of relief just came over me. "Thank you for this information. I appreciate it. I will have one of my detectives to come by and get the kit soon."

As soon as I begin walking back to the waiting room a few nurse rushes by me almost knocking my over. I watch them run through the doors and I notice Liv's doctor is rushing in there as well. My stomach drops. Please that can't be Liv.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **


End file.
